


Bloody noses and art lessons

by oryginalayo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Homophobia, Lexa literally makes people bleed, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oryginalayo/pseuds/oryginalayo
Summary: They were enemies without any reason.Lexa hated Clarke and everyone hated Lexa.
But one art lesson changes everything.





	

 

 

It wasn't that Lexa didn't like her. She just didn't know her. And she didn't want to know her. They just had different groups of friends, differents hobbies, so what they lived next to each other? A lot of people live next to each other and hate their neighbours. So Lexa thought it was a good think she didn't like or hate Clarke. She just was her neighbour. Like a lot of people were.

 

When they were kids, their parents tried do force them into playing together, but quickly realized that wouldn't work when Clarke came back home with bloody nose one day.

 

In elementary school it was harder to pretend they didn't know each other. Always one of their parents came for both of them and children in their class quickly started asking questions. They stopped almost immediately when one of the boys came back home with bloody nose. Lexa heard a lot about it, then. She promised her parents she wouldn't do it again, but it kept happening. She couldn't do anything, bloody nose - it was her thing.

 

It wasn't her fault kids kept laughing at her. It was Clarke's doing, she was sure. So she promised herself everyone who was friends with the other girl would suffer.

 

"Hi Lexa." Little Raven Reyes greeted her when she entered the classroom. "Do you wanna play with us hide and seek?" She would always ask her in the morning.

 

"No, thank you." She would always answer, politely as always, but some of kids could hear that biting tone in her words.

 

"Why are you always so mean?" Little Octavia Blake asked her one day and from her fighting stance Lexa could tell she wouldn't go away so easily.

 

"I'm not mean, mum told me to be always polite." Little Lexa said and tried to eat her breakfast when Octavia stopped her.

 

"You never want to play with us, you think you're better than us?"

 

"I don't think I'm better, I just don't like playing hide and seek." Lexa said and that was it. Octavia huffed and took her breakfast from her, dumping it to the nearest trash bin. Every kid would immediately start crying, but not Lexa. Her father was an army man, tall and muscular, taught her to fight for herself. Taught her not to let people stomp on her, because if they'd do it once, they'd keep doing it.

 

"Why did you do it?"

 

"I did it because I wanted to, if you can do whatever you want, I can too!"

 

And little Lexa snapped. She threw herself on Octavia with clenched fists and only one thing she could hear was yelling Clarke. She came back home with bloody nose and Octavia's tooth in her pocket. The other girl came back without buttons on her shirt and with Lexa's front tooth in her pocket.

 

After that everyone stopped talking to her and her parents took her to the doctor. The doctor was very kind and said everything was okay, she was just a little hyperactive child. She didn't understand what that meant, but it didn't stop her from overreacting.

 

"No mommy, I don't wanna die!" She yelled when they came back home and went to her room, closing the door loudly.

 

Later her mother came to her to say goodnight and told her she couldn't pick up fight with other kids. She promised she wouldn't do it anymore.  


 

 

In the middle school she broke her promise.

 

She realized she liked girls. Most of the people were okay with that, there were worse things than someone being gay. But some people were not that nice. The first person to actually hate her for that was Finn, one of Clarke's friend. She hated him, not only because his mean words towards her, she hated herself because everyone liked him much more than her and of course she thought it was Clarke's fault. And some day something in her snapped.

 

"You think you're better?" She asked him loudly in the middle of school corridor, and everyone become silent. Octavia hid herself somewhere, she did remember what happened few years ago when they were talking about 'being better than others'. She got grounded for a month then.

 

"What? I don't think, I know that." He replied laughing obnoxiously. She rolled her eyes after hearing 'ooooh's and 'aaah's from his friends. Of course he'd say something like that, Clarke was the only one to actually tame him, and that day she wasn't in the school. 'Of course Griffin,you're not here when you're needed' Lexa thought.

 

"And I know you're a dick, Finn. Could you stop talking about me behind my back? If you have something to say, say it to me."

 

"Oh? Okay." He said and stepped closer. She didn't step back. Just looked at him with pure rage in her eyes. "I think you're a dyke and I don't want anyyhing to do with you." He said and they could again hear 'oooh's. This time from the whole corridor.

 

"I could snap you in a half." She sneered.

 

"How? You're small!" He laughed and earned a punch to his stomach. He didn't know her mother was martial arts trainer. He learned quickly he shouldn't call her a 'dyke' and she quickly learned she should wait to kick someone's ass after school.

 

Later that day Clarke came with a cake to say sorry for Finn, but Lexa told her to 'fuck off' and 'leave her alone'.

 

From that day Clarke and her friends started completely ignoring Lexa. Whole school left her alone so she wouldn't have to pick up fights. Everything was okay.  


 

 

 

Until one day at high school.

 

"Okay, now I will choose two of you and the rest will draw them." The art teacher said and the class groaned. "Okay, okay, don't be so dramatic, you get good grades for not giving up, remember?" The class groaned louder and the teacher chuckled. "I know you're not very artistic people, buy do it this one time for me. Clarke, Lexa, would you kindly stand in front of the classroom?"

 

Said girls groaned even louder and their classmates started laughing. The girls sat on twe two chairs in front of the class and waited for instructions.

 

"Okay girls, I want you to show to your classmates how true love looks. I want you to show them your deep feelings for each other. Look into your eyes." The teacher took their hands and linked them together. "Alright class, draw!"

 

  
First ten minutes were easy. Lexa tried not to look at Clarke, closed her eyes and the teacher was delighted.

 

"Your love is so big you can't contain your feeling and you have to close your eyes, brilliant!"

 

It got harder when the teacher told her to finally look at Clarke so their classmates could draw eyes better. Of course Clarke had to wear deep cutted tank top to school and it was hard not to look. It took twenty minutes.

 

"Could you please stop staring at my boobs?" Clarke harshly whispered through her teeth.

 

"It's hard you know, when you have so low neckline I can see your stomach." Lexa growled back and Clarke scoffed. She leaned back from Lexa and the teacher immediately scolded her for it.

 

"Clarke, don't move!"

 

"I'm very sorry, I don't feel well, may I go to the bathroom?"

 

"Of course Clarke. Lexa, please go with her."  


 

 

 

"What the fuck? Are you serious?" Clarke exclaimed when they entered the bathroom. "You told me to fuck off so many times I stopped counting at 30 and now you're staring at me like I was an epiphany in front of the whole class?!"

 

"I wasn't staring at you, I was staring at your terrible choice of clothing! And I told you to fuck off 10 times at most."

 

"Terrible choice of clothing? Since when you're a fashion designer miss 'I always wear boots and plaid shirt under my leather jacket so everyone could see how gay I am'?" Clarke angrily asked and stepped forward while Lexa stepped back.

 

"I... I mean..." Lexa stuttered and Clarke smirked. "You're insufferable!"

 

"Me?! YOU ARE insufferable, Lexa!" The girl poked her in the chest what caused her to step back again. She felt trapped when her back touched the wall behind her. "Always the best, always alone, you really think you are better than the resy of the school? I'll tell you someth-"

 

Clarke couldn't finish her sentence because Lexa cupped her face with both of her hands and kissed her, effectively quietening her. Clarke's hands instantly circled Lexa's neck and she gasped when the other girl lifted her by her thighs and leaned her on the wall. Lexa took advantage of it and started kissing her neck when the door to the bathroom suddenly opened. Jumping away from Clarke she let go of her and the poor girl landed on the floor. The blonde quickly got up and looked at the person who entered the bathroom.

 

"Um, the teacher said to go and find you, you were here for like fifteen minutes. And Clarke? You're bleeding." The girl who entered the bathroom said and went back to the class.

 

"What? Where?" Clarke looked bewildered at Lexa.

 

"Your nose." The girl sighed and took a paper towel to wipe Clarke's face.

 

"What? Couldn't you just say you like me instead of giving me bloody nose in the bathroom?!"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It took 2h to write this, I took a prompt from tumblr, it was something like 'imagine your OTP hating each other and suddenly they have to pose together for art class' or something.
> 
> Hope you liked it :)
> 
> COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED GUYS, WRITE TO ME!  
> and come see me at [tumblr](http://www.oryginalayo.tumblr.com)


End file.
